Mad house
by LadyPhreyaKaiba
Summary: AU What do you get when have 1 slow dog demon, 2 human women and 2 half demons add a strange assortment of gifts that easily get out of hand and you get and one crazy household. And what is this Sesshomaru a half demon?


Chapter 1

It's a mad, mad world and I just live in it.

If anyone ever said their life was weird, obviously they haven't met Inuyasha's family. In this house things that shouldn't be are. Inuyasha hated it. In this house lived Inuyasha and his mother Izyaoi, but that wasn't all, there also was Sesshomaru and his mother Kokoro, also Inu the father of the boys and the one their mothers fought over. That wasn't the worst part; even the fact that their mothers were half sisters still wasn't that bad. The bad part was Kokoro's side of the family. Her bizarre grandparents sent her an odd assortment of gifts most of which have a habit of getting out of hand.

There was one of which Inuyasha was looking at, that he wasn't exactly fond of. It just happened to be the rug. That strange baboon rug, first off it was just tacky. Looking like someone skinned a baboon to make it, second it had an odd ability of dancing when no one was watching it, it also loved to give chase when caught, as well as stealing Inuyasha's CD player. Which Inuyasha didn't like. Damn rug, always running his batteries down. As you know will Batteries aren't exactly cheep. Kokoro usually bought Inuyasha batteries as it was her rug that would waste his batteries.

Still compared to all the other stuff that Kokoro's darling grandparents would send that rug no matter how annoying was quite tame. In fact Kokoro got another package today from New Deli, India. Which actually was the place the package was sent from as it was the nearest postal office to the country lands where the devious duo lived. The whole house (expected Sesshomaru who was always was quite) groaned when they saw the box. Especial Inuyasha as he thought that the old bats had it out for him as his mother was often an ass to her younger half sister.

Even though he had never met them, he was sure that was the case. Everyone gather around the box, to get a better look at what they soon would be dealing with. Kokoro open it careful. There was a card, a scarf and some old broken bell. "Let me guess it's my yearly 'we hate you' card" said Izyaoi when she saw the card. "I doubt it's that, and they only did that once because you hurt my feelings." Kokoro said firmly taking the letter in hand. Inuyasha rolled his eyes there they go again. "Hurt your feeling. Ha, don't make me laugh a mutt like you has, no feelings." And she did.

Now the spice in Kokoro personality came out. "Oh so a mutt can't have feelings but a spoiled rotten little princess, with no idea of how hard the world is has feels now that's laughable." Before things could get really ugly which they usually did, Inu stopped them. "There will be none of that now." He replied firmly, as both girls er woman seem to melt by his voice. Inuyasha wanted to throw up. 'Girls' he thought.

As his step mother and Mother got themselves back together to read the note. "_Dear Ko-chan (as you would say) We send to you, something that caught your grandda's eye. And a little something that has been sitting in closet for quit sometime, it was your mothers, (we tried sending it to her but it was sent back to us, Wonder why that is)_ the house seem to cringe, If Atchina didn't want it, than it had to be bad news, as there was little that Atchina wouldn't accept, after exchanging worried looks.

Kokoro continued to read. _We hope this letter finds you well, Ko-chan. Oh and by the way, Izyaoi if you don't leave Ko-chan alone, we will make you pay, and that is a promise. Don't worry we have our ways we'll know if you do something to hurt her, You can't run far enough to get away from us… with that said blessed be –Kahl and Merl. _"Told you I'd get we hate you mail." Izyaoi turned away "Now those fossils are going to have me killed, and with all the weird gifts they send, I'll probably be killed by a shoe box." She then turned and when back to the couch. "Oh Yaoi-Chan, I don't think that's what they meant." Kokoro called out to her eyeing the scarf careful as if it could kill her.

"Don't call me that!" Izyaoi shouted back, blushing. Everyone else eyed the contents with suspicion before go back to their old businesses. Inuyasha sat down in the kitchen "_I want to change the world_" that song was so familiar, it was almost like the song on his new CD his mother had brought for him. Slowly it hit him. "Damn it not again!" he got up and strained to hear the song, the rest of the room (Sesshomaru went to his room for something, Inuyasha hoped he didn't go to get THAT thing again.) looked at him surprised then as if they understood sighed.

Inuyasha having spotted the thing of his affliction, chased after it yelling "DAMN stupid RUG GIVE THAT BACK!" OR "DAMN RUG I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" everyone else looked on and sweat dropped. "Hey Ko." Izyaoi shouted to her sister. "Yeah" Kokoro replied as she came over to sit next to her. "Have I told you, how much I hate you today?" said Izyaoi watching her son struggle with the rug, and by the looks of it the rug was winning. To add insult to injure, Sesshomaru came out of his room holding a strange bag like thing close to himself.

The whole got nervous (except Sesshomaru who had a cutely proud look on his face cute seemed to be a natural thing on that side of the family) out of all the gifts this one was truly the worst. "NO NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the whole house seemed to shout, too late, however as Sesshomaru stated to play it, and actually a little too loud as the apartment was filled with a horrible squeaky sound, a kin to a dieing animal. It was so loud that it broke a window. Poor tents of the up and down stairs there is no sleep for them tonight, also poor Inuyasha fighting a rug for a CD player while being tortured by bad bagpipe music.

(Sesshomaru was not necessary bad at it, just not very good at it. Even though the house tried to get him to play a less torturest instrument, Still he stuck with it, even if it was not to the likings of everyone else) everyone plugged their ears everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha because he was still struggling with the rug, and Sesshomaru cause he was playing and enjoying it. Best thing to do in this situation would be ignore it. Sesshomaru would eventually get flustered, and give up for the night which everyone would hope would be soon.

"No, you haven't Yaoi-Chan." Kokoro replied as if the last ten or so minutes hadn't happened. "Well I hate you." replied Izyaoi nonchalant through grunted teeth, tying in vain to block out the sounds of bagpipe music, and yelling, all in all however just a normal night in the Taiso house.

LPK: yeah here is my new story Mad house. Ok bear with me I have a lot of notes to cover. (1) If your reading the fan-fiction version of When dealing with demons then this will be a bit of a spoiler, but for those who didn't Kokoro is a violent girl, Violent to the point of a demon, she has light brown skin, red black hair, green brown eyes and freckles, and yes as noted she is Izyaoi (is really spelt Izyoi but to me her name will be Izyaoi's) younger half sister. more on that in moment. (2) yeah if you can't tell it's Naraku's baboon costume, I had this funny mental picture in my head on how that would look, as every time I see one of Naraku's puppets in that costume I laugh.

(3) Atchina is Kokoro's mother and she is a foreigner from India, her parents are Kahl and Merl, Merl is from Ireland. Atchina and Kokoro don't get along even though mother and daughter, and can't be in the same room for a long time. everyone is scared of her, except Sesshy for some reason… (4) The first time I watched the sword of world conquest I thought her name was Izyaoi and for humor value that what it is. Kokoro teases her with the name Yaoi-chan, Yaoi is a dirty story feathering two guys and if you don't know what happens there will I don't think I can tell you in teen story… (LPK looks up at her note and sweat drops) Sorry about that It just happen, hope you R+R Ja ne


End file.
